The Epic Redwall Journey
by Niko Kurosaka
Summary: When a young fox named Jake comes to Redwall, he's not welcomed, but when the Abbey finds he's their last hope for survival against a reborn Cluny, they've gotta learn to trust or be wiped from existance! He also knows about Matthias's past! Plz Review!


The Epic Redwall Journey

By

Jake Holmes

Chapter I

The sands of the desert pathway towards the great badger mountain of Salamandastron shown red as a great puddle of blood towered from its sender the great avatar, Jacob. Though, he prefers to be called Jake he has to live with being addressed by his birth name. He slowly strides to and fro to find a place to take a rest. As the avatar, there practically was no time for rest. Just when he thought he was alone, a lone figure stood in the distance. The figure got closer and closer until Jake could see that it was no enemy but an ally. It was a mouse. "Hello, sir. May the summer seasons be with you. (I can't believe I am saying this)" said the young mouse. The young mouse had a sword in a sheath on his right hip and a shield he held as a backpack, towed around on his back.

"I can tell that you are a warriormouse, Matthias, I presume." Said Jake with a winced smile on his face.

"I live in the abbey about 301 paces northwest of here" Matthias said with a generous smile.

"Thanks," Jake said. "I would like that."

And so the two warriors went along the path towards the great Redwall Abbey. This particular abbey was an abbey where warriors can come and have peace with friends and people of all ages. A great place that has been feared and loved by all for many centuries.

Meanwhile at the abbey, Abbot Mhera was making her daily rounds through the abbey when she saw her brother Deyna staring into the orange aura-emitting sky.

"Brother, what are you looking at?" She asked.

"The omens that are in the sky… they are telling me something." He replied.

"Well, what are they saying to you, Deyna?"

"They are telling me that there is a great evil approaching and an even greater hero is arriving… the avatar."

As if they were expecting it, Carnage, a red soul-sucking demon from another world, runs in as Cregga Badgermum is chasing after him.

"Hey, guys, what's new?" said Carnage with an embarrassed yet satisfied look on his face.

"What did you do this time, Carnage?" Mhera asked.

"Well… what would you say if I… sort of… kind of… fed on Florian?"

The abbess and her brother look at each other in as if he had done it before but never knew. "YOU FED ON FLORIAN?" They asked in utter shock.

"What? I was hungry. You can't expect a soul sucking demon from another world to get hungry, do you?" Carnage said in a quite embarrassed tone.

Just then, Cregga Badgermum came in and tackled Carnage and they flew out the window… onto the battlements 36.5 feet away.

"Do you realize what you did was wrong?" Cregga shouted.

"No." Carnage said slyly. "I did it out of a drastic measure to eat because I was hungry."

"I am going to beat Florian's soul right out of your system, Carnage!"

"Go ahead, but I have other plans for the incoming beating !

Then all of a sudden Cregga had martin's sword in her hands. Everyone was in shock to see the heavily blind badger wield such a powerful weapon.

Before Cregga could make a move, the abbey wall gates went open. And there stood Matthias and there savior, Jake.

Chapter 2

As people crowded to greet Matthias, they noticed a young mouse standing next to him.

"Who is the young mouse that stands beside you, Matthias?" Asked his friend/mentor Methuselah .

Before Mathias could make formal introductions, Carnage jumped down from the battlements and gave Jake a hardy slap on the back.

"Sup, Jake? What have you been doing lately?"

"Nothing ?"

"Oh, the usual, getting in trouble with the locals, feeding on citizens… You know, the works."

Jake couldn't believe his eyes. All the things Matthias said were true. The stones were seemingly impenetrable. The abbey-dwellers were kind and diligent. And the thing that he liked the most was the food in honor of his arrival.

Just then, Deyna and Abbess Mhera arrived with news about Jake.

"Everyone," Deyna said. "I have an announcement. Jake is the savior to the abbey. The omens in the sky told of a great evil that will approach in the coming days. And they also told me that an even greater hero would emerge from the desert… The avatar. The avatar that is among us is Jake."

Everyone was shocked to hear that Jake was the one person who could save them from the tyranny that would approach soon. When it was silent, Jake stood up and said, "Everyone. He is telling the truth. I'm the avatar. And I guess I'm here to save you all. Guess or no guess, I promise that I will protect you with all my life and make sure that no one dies whether I'm around or not." There was a short silence then the great hall was filled with applause.


End file.
